sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Amy Rose
, autrefois connue comme , est une récurrente protagoniste de la [[Sonic the Hedgehog (univers)|série originale de jeux vidéo Sonic the Hedgehog]] apparentée à la continuité moderne de la série et une hérissonne rose âgée de 12 ans qui se clame être la petite-amie du protagoniste éponyme : Sonic the Hedgehog. Elle fait ses premiers pas dans la continuité à partir de Sonic CD, sorti en 1992, et réapparaît à l'occasion dans les opus suivants. Depuis qu'elle a rencontré pour la première fois Sonic sur Little Planet, elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui et s'est mise à le poursuivre pendant ses aventures dans l'unique but de l'épouser. Amy est armée de son Piko Piko Hammer, un marteau géant et redoutable dont elle ne se sépare jamais. Elle est doublée en japonais par Taeko Kawata, en anglais par Cindy Robinson et en français par Naïke Fauveau. Conception et création Amy Rose est l'un des rares principaux personnages dans la [[Sonic the Hedgehog (univers)|série Sonic the Hedgehog]] à faire sa première apparition en-dehors de la franchise des jeux SEGA. Elle a été créée par Kenji Terada au cours des mangas Sonic the Hedgehog publiés par Shogakukan, dans lesquels elle s'appelle « Eimi ». Elle apparaît dans le tome d'Avril 1992, créé par Sango Morimoto. Elle apparaît aussi dans d'autres séries de mangas liés à l'univers de Sonic, comme Shogaku Ichinensei, Shogaku Sannensei, Shogaku Gonensei, Shogaku Rokunensei, et Coro Coro Comics Special, tous écrits et illustrés par différents mangaka, mais basés sur le modèle initial de Kenji Terada. Dans ces séries, Eimi est la petite‑amie de Nikki, un jeune hérisson mâle qui a le pouvoir de se transformer en super héros, Sonic the Hedgehog. Eimi est aussi la cible des harcèlements d'un autre personnage, Anton Beruka. À cause du grand nombre de dessinateurs (et, par conséquent, de la grande variété de styles), le design d'Eimi variait très souvent. Elle apparaît autant de fois que sa "version" de jeux vidéo dans les Coro Coro Comics Specials, écrits et illustrés par Tanaka Kouichi. En 1993, le personnage fut repris par l'équipe travaillant sur Sonic CD pour l'adapter et en faire un personnage canonique. Ce fut Kazuyuki Hishino qui réalisa son design final pour le jeu. Elle fit quelques apparitions plus tard, dans l'ensemble des jeux hors-série tels que Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2 et Sonic R. Elle n'apparaît dans aucune des séries télévisées de l'époque mais est, en revanche, incluse dans beaucoup de bandes dessinées, incluant celles publiées chez Archie Comics ou bien le Sonic the Comic breton. Quand la Sonic Team se réunit et commença à travailler sur le futur Sonic Adventure, il fut décidé que l'hérissonne rose réapparaîtrait et obtiendrait un rôle bien plus important dans le jeu. Yuji Uekawa, qui se chargea de "transformer" les personnages classiques pour les adapter à la 3D, effectua des changements drastiques pour Amy. Tandis que Sonic, Tails et Knuckles avaient reçu des changements mineurs, les vêtements et la coiffure de l'Amy d'alors furent complètement transformés. Son visage fut également remodelé afin de la faire paraître plus vieille, peut-être dans l'intention de donner de l'attirance à une différence démographique plus grande que le reste des personnages de la série Sonic the Hedgehog. Lors d'une interview, Yuji Naka a répondu que le rôle d'Amy dans la série consistait à poursuivre Sonic et que cela ne changerait pas à l'avenir. En réponse à une autre question au sujet d'un mariage possible entre les deux, il dit qu'il n'y a aucune chance que Sonic se marie et aie des enfants, parce que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il imagine sa vie''There will be hardly be any chance, I bet. Amy will continue to pursue Sonic all the time, but Sonic will not ever get married. I think so, because I cannot picture the image of Sonic that he is married and has his children! Also, I feel it is a more Amy's style to always chase Sonic.. Apparence Amy est une hérissonne à la fourrure rose, aux iris verts, un museau et une mâchoire couleur chair. Elle mesure 90 centimètres et est vêtue d'un serre‑tête, d'une jupe et de bottines rouges, de gants blancs à ses mains et de bracelets en formes d'anneaux en or. Biographie :''Pour en savoir plus, se tourner vers : Amy Rose/Parcours Personnalité Amy apparaît comme étant gentille et douce. Dans Sonic CD, elle est mentionnée comme étant un "garçon manqué optimiste" et est fascinée par la bonne fortune et les cartes de tarot. En raison de sa nature de garçon manqué, elle est devenue un personnage jouable en tant que combattant de Sonic the Fighters. Cependant, à partir de Sonic Adventure, sa personnalité était devenue plus "féminine" et elle semble avoir développé un intérêt pour la mode, ce qui ne lui a toutefois pas supprimé son caractère de garçon manqué : dans d'autres jeux plus récents, Amy se montre beaucoup plus violente et agressive, au grand dam de Sonic. Elle se montre souvent colérique en sortant son Marteau Piko Piko de nulle part et en menaçant de frapper Sonic avec, ce qui amène ce dernier à s'enfuir. Amy semble être à la fois une fille girly et un garçon manqué, comme dans Sonic Battle : son attirance vers "Boxercise" se joue à la fois des éléments de sa personnalité en constante évolution : l'exercice lui fait perdre du poids pour lui permettre de maintenir sa silhouette de jeune fille et la boxe l'aide quand elle est forcée de se battre. Dans Sonic Battle, elle avait montré une attitude très agressive et beaucoup de force : toujours prête à se battre, elle s'est formée au combat en utilisant des poids. Amy n'est pas contre les combats et peut se battre quand elle a besoin. Malgré ses tendances violentes, elle a un très bon cœur, n'abandonne jamais et est l'un des personnages les plus optimistes et joyeux de la série. Amy est toujours pleine d'espoir et voit toujours le bon côté des choses. Elle semble presque ne jamais trouver une situation sans espoir. Dans Sonic Adventure, elle était déterminée à aider le Flicky qui avait perdu sa famille. Dans Sonic Adventure 2, Amy pense que sauver le monde est toujours possible et que les gens étaient fondamentalement bons, comme elle le dit à Shadow alors que les deux sont bloqués dans une pièce de l'ARK. Amy est, dans tous les cas, une personne ordinaire, mais avec un sens aigu de la justice, une nature légèrement garçon manqué, et un engouement écrasant (touchant presque à l'obsession) pour Sonic. Compétences Bien qu'elle ne soit pas surhumaine, Amy possède quand même des attributs physiques supérieurs à la normale, ce qui fait d’elle une puissante adversaire. Amy est assez forte pour manier avec aisance son lourd marteau Piko Piko, et ainsi frapper sans grande difficulté à travers du métal, envoyer valser ses ennemis dans les airs, tournoyer comme une hélice pour planer dans les airs, créer des tornades, ou même s’envoyer dans les airs en tapant un grand coup au sol. Amy pourrait même rivaliser avec Knuckles et l’envoyer valser contre un arbre si elle le voulait. Amy est capable de courir à une grande vitesse sur de longues distances. Bien que le niveau de sa vitesse reste inconnu, elle court assez vite pour tenir le rythme avec Sonic, c'est-à-dire remarquablement vite. Cependant, Amy admet qu’elle n’est pas aussi rapide que Sonic. Amy est acrobatique et agile, capable de manier son marteau Piko Piko avec grâce et sans gêne, et peut effectuer des mouvements variés et des feintes, ainsi que glisser sur des rails sans difficulté. Combat Amy est une combattante féroce, bien que ses capacités ne soient pas aussi développées que Sonic, Knuckles ou Tails. Combiné avec son agressivité, cela peut faire d'elle une adversaire féroce. Même si ses mouvements de combat (semblant venir des arts martiaux) ressemblent à de l’exercice, Amy sait comment se défendre, venir à bout des robots puissants et d’autres combattants bien plus entraînés. Style de combat Le style de combat d’Amy se centre sur son marteau Piko Piko. En combat, Amy combine la taille de son marteau avec son endurance à son avantage, soit en l'utilisant pour smasher ses adversaires ou carrément s'écraser de tout son poids sur eux, créant un impact d'une puissance dévastatrice. Pour des mouvements plus offensifs, Amy tourbillonne avec son marteau, soit telle une toupie au sol terrassant les ennemis sur son passage, soit comme une hélice (bien que ces mouvements l’étourdissent). Toutefois, Amy peut effectivement combattre ses adversaires au corps-à-corps, mais elle a rarement recours à cette méthode. Il y a toutefois des exceptions : par exemple, dans Sonic Battle, Amy utilise des techniques de kickboxing dans des combats au corps-à-corps. Historique des apparitions Contacts Amis et alliés Sonic the Hedgehog Amy et Sonic se rencontrent dans Sonic CD. Amy s'est vue prédire que son avenir prendrait une toute autre tournure par l'intermédiaire de ce « hérisson bleu » qu'elle rencontrerait sur Little Planet, alors elle s'est mise en quête de le trouver et dès qu'elle le voit, elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui. Depuis ces événements, elle n'a plus qu'un souhait : se marier avec Sonic. Cependant, ses sentiments sont à sens unique et la persévérance d'Amy fait peur à Sonic, qui se retrouve à souvent la fuir. Au fil de la continuité, précisément à partir de Sonic Lost World, Amy se montre plus patiente et plus investie dans les quêtes de Sonic plutôt que les siennes et ce dernier ne la fuit plus. Miles "Tails" Prower Le moment de leur rencontre demeure inconnu, mais le partage des tâches de Tails avec Sonic identifie le renardeau comme un des meilleurs amis d'Amy. En l'absence de Sonic, c'est Tails qui assure la sécurité d'Amy. Miles est las des quêtes affectives d'Amy pour Sonic, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'est pas amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne capitulerait jamais à n'importe quoi provenant d'elle. Au même titre que Sonic, Amy reconnaît Tails comme un héros. Knuckles the Echidna La place de Knuckles au sein de la Team Sonic l'identifie comme un des meilleurs amis d'Amy. Le moment exact de leur rencontre demeure inconnu, mais Sonic étant un ami commun, ils se regardent comme des amis. Au départ, l'étendue de leur amitié est plutôt chaotique, la faute à la différence au sujet de leurs ressentis et points de vue à l'égard de Sonic, puis finit par s'apaiser au fil de la continuité. A partir de Sonic Lost World, ils trouvent un terrain d'entente uniquement lors des tâches à mener au second plan, tandis que Sonic et Tails mènent celles au premier-plan. Tandis qu'elle demeure lasse des arguments de Knuckles sur la lenteur de Sonic, elle le reconnaît comme un meneur fiable à la tête de la Résistance dans Sonic Forces. Cream the Rabbit Cream est la meilleure amie d'Amy. Le moment de leur rencontre demeure inconnu mais le courant entre les deux filles semble être passé immédiatement. Au même titre que Tails pour Sonic, Cream est un peu l'acolyte à temps partiel d'Amy. De tout son cœur, elle la soutient dans ses projets affectifs d'épouser Sonic. En revanche, la vérité pousse Amy à se montrer violente avec elle, car refusant tout compromis qui nuirait à ses ambitions. Effectivement, elle dispose d'un marteau spécialement conçu pour punir Cream chaque fois qu'elle annonce l'étendue véritable de sa connexion avec Sonic. Au fil de la continuité, elles se fréquentent de moins en moins mais n'en demeurent pas moins de bonnes amies. Shadow the Hedgehog Amy et Shadow se rencontrent dans Sonic Adventure 2, ''alors qu'elle tombe sur lui par hasard et le confond avec Sonic. Au fil de la continuité, ils se croisent parfois et toujours un peu par hasard. Toutefois, ils demeurent de bons amis et peuvent partager des conversations : alors qu'ils discutent avant la chute de l'ARK, ils trouvent un terrain d'entente quant à l'objectif véritable d'Amy et la grande sœur adoptive de Shadow, Maria Robotnik, qui est de protéger le monde du mal, exactement comme Shadow l'a promis à Maria. Dès lors, Amy regarde Shadow comme un héros et l'ami de tout le monde et tous les deux se partagent les tâches en arrière-plan pour aider Sonic, leur ami commun. Rouge the Bat Amy et Rouge se rencontrent dans ''Sonic Adventure 2 et leur connexion n'est pas au beau fixe. Le fait que Rouge collabore avec le Dr. Eggman l'identifie aux yeux de la hérissonne comme une ennemie de l'humanité, mais c'est après l'avoir vue agir pour aider à la sauvegarde de la Terre que sa méfiance se transforme en déférence et qu'elle se met à regarder la chauve-souris d'une façon plus positive. A la toute fin de Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy redonne le sourire à Rouge en la consolant, en lui disant que Shadow va bien et qu'il reviendra, parce qu'il est Shadow the Hedgehog. Elles trouvent leur terrain d'entente dans le partage des tâches destinées à la sauvegarde du monde et peuvent se montrer de véritables prédatrices dans l'adversité. Blaze the Cat Amy et Blaze se rencontrent dans Sonic Rush, par l'intermédiaire de leurs amies, Cream et Cheese. Dès qu'elle aperçoit Blaze, Amy voit en elle une rivale en amour potentielle, si bien que quand Sonic parle d'elle, elle pique la mouche. Après avoir découvert l'objectif véritable de la quête de Blaze, qui n'est pas centré sur Sonic, elle change aussitôt d'avis sur elle et décide de l'aider. Elle l'a vue à l'œuvre et cela lui fera se mettre à la considérer comme une amie. Dans l'espoir de lui redonner force et courage, Amy lui transmet ses amitiés. Son soutien a été indispensable pour Blaze dans sa découverte de l'amitié (qui lui permit d'éveiller les Sol Emeralds). Dès lors, elles deviennent proches. En revanche, elles ont des difficultés à se partager Sonic, leur héros commun. Blaze pense clairement qu'Amy est envahissante, mais ne tient pas à lui en faire part pour quelque raison. Silver the Hedgehog Amy et Silver se rencontrent dans ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Amy prend Silver pour Sonic, puis apprend qu'elle l'avait écarté de sa quête. Sans savoir qu'ils avaient un objectif commun (trouver Sonic), ils devinrent compagnons de route. Leur "relation" démarre sur les chapeaux de roues, étant tous deux en désaccord sur la nature de leur quête commune de trouver Sonic puis finissant par se reconnaître comme des amis, après la sauvegarde de l'avenir contre Solaris. Parmi toutes ses relations, Amy est celle sur qui Silver prend appui pour demeurer sage et pour poursuivre son devoir de préserver l'avenir du mal. Autres * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Dr. Eggman (occasionnellement) * E-102 Gamma * Princesse Elise * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Tikal the Echidna * Shade the Echidna * Chip * Professeur Pickle Rivaux * Rouge the Bat * Wave the Swallow * Jet the Hawk * Storm the Albatross * Princesse Peach (série Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques) * Princesse Daisy (série Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques) Ennemis * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic ** Metal Madness * ZERO * Chaos ** Perfect Chaos * Biolizard ** Finalhazard * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Solaris * Dark Gaia * Time Eater Hors-''Sonic'' SEGA Superstars Tennis Amy est un personnage jouable. Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques (série) Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques Amy est un personnage jouable dans tous les Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques. Comme toutes les femelles de la série, Amy est vêtue d'un costume de sport, similaire à son costume habituel, avec des leggings aux jambes et une paire de pantoufles. Amy a cinq missions dans les versions Wii et DS, ainsi qu'une mission spéciale. Dans la version DS, les missions sont : *Jeter le javelot sur une distance de 70 et 85 mètres au lancer de javelot, *Obtenir de bons scores pendant l'entière performance (10 fois) de trampoline, *Venir par derrière pour remporter le Fencing (8-9 au résultat d'intérim) *Obtenir un SUPER résultat au saut en longueur, *Utiliser les artefacts sur trois des adversaires devant au saut en longueur, *Battre la Princesse Peach à la boxe (5 missions pour débloquer). Dans la version Wii, les missions sont : *Faire un démarrage parfait et finir en première place au 100 mètres libre, *Traverser 5 Anneaux et tomber dans l'eau en premier, *Faire un démarrage parfait au 100 mètre et terminer à la première place *Terminer le jeu avec une attaque spéciale comme dernier coup au tennis de table *Battre princesse Peach au fencing, *Sauter parfaitement ''Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver'' Amy est une concurrente de type « All-Around ». Ses principales rivales sont les Princesses Peach et Daisy. Sa signature est le Typhon Rose pour la version Nintendo Wii et Toupie Rose pour la version Nintendo DS. Elle est vêtue d'un parka rose, de leggings noirs et des bottes roses. ''Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012'' Amy est le troisième personnage de la série Sonic the Hedgehog a être jouable. Son art officiel la redessine vêtue d'un maillot de natation qui consiste en une robe rose avec un short blanc et des chaussons rouges. ''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' ''Super Smash Bros.'' (série) Amy fait partie des trophées et autocollants à collectionner. Elle apparaît d'abord dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl et réapparaît dans Super Smash Bros. pour Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Informations complémentaires *Amy a toujours appelé son marteau Piko Piko juste "mon marteau" . *La biographie d'Amy dans Sonic Chronicles l'appelle "Amy Rose the Hedgehog". *Dans Sonic Chronicles, Amy est le personnage le plus fort en termes de capacités de Smash, étant le seul personnage qui peut atteindre le niveau 3 (Knuckles et Omega ne peuvent atteindre que la capacité Smash niveau 2). *Dans Sonic Riders, Amy porte deux tenues différentes. Lorsqu'elle course, elle porte sa tenue de sport mais dans les cutscenes du jeu, elle porte sa tenue habituelle. Par contre, dans les modes solo et multijoueur, elle porte tout le temps sa tenue de sport. *Dans Sonic Unleashed, pour Xbox 360 et PS3, Sonic fait une référence à Amy après avoir vaincu le Dark Guardian de Shamar, quand il dit: "Je connais des petites filles qui sont mieux avec un marteau que vous ! Eh bien, une, de toute façon." *Étrangement, Amy apparaît dans le guide français pour Sonic & Knuckles. *Comme Tails, Amy pouvait bouger sa bouche sur son museau mais maintenant, elle reste fixe au milieu, faisant d'elle la seule hérissonne de la série n'ayant pas une bouche mobile. Références en:Amy Rose ru:Эми Роуз de:Amy Rose es:Amy Rose pl:Amy Rose Catégorie:Gros article Catégorie:Héros Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hérissons